Midnigth
by WitchWhite
Summary: Para limar las "diferencias" entre Elda y Death Mask, Athena decide enviarlos a una misión fantasma juntos. Lo que no contaba es con el vicio del alcohol en DM y la inexperiencia de Elda. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió a media noche en el bar para terminar en un hotel de cinco estrellas? (R-17) Hentai,lemon como le quieran llamar.


_**Empezamos. Me costó un mundo y dos hilar el tiempo de la trama. No sabía en qué tiempo podía situarla hasta que se hizo la luz. Segundo que tuve problemas con NO perder la esencia de Death Mask, es decir no salir del IC jamás. Apenas entendí cuan complejo es este personaje, porque no es del todo malo. Con respecto a Elda, bueno ella es sencilla, sólo es muy ruda pero se apacigua con Death. En fin, fue un reto y mi último fic por ahora. Espero tener más tiempo para poder continuar con fics que tengo en la cabeza y no he desarrollado, pero por ahora me despido con este.**_

 _ **El titulo lo tome de una canción de Caravan Place con la cual me inspiré para escribir este loco y ardiente fic. Es que ya les traía ganas a esos dos. Erda esta bien obsesionada con DM. Ya ni Katia. Aún tengo en mente un MiloxShoko o un MuxShoko debo saber cómo lo manejo.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Sí, es hentai, lemon violento o como quieran llamarle. R-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de su autor Kurumada, sólo el fic me pertenece._

 **-o-**

 **Midnight**

Al recobrar el conocimiento, sintió la boca amarga, la habitación daba vueltas. Olía a cigarro y sexo. Su cuerpo seguía entumido, las piernas no respondieron. Su cuerpo se sintió pegajoso por el sudor y los fluidos. Su cabello, los pechos, labios y el vientre estaban llenos de semen. ¿Cuántas veces la ultrajó? Tocio un poco, el alcohol en sus venas seguía vigente. Miró el reloj digital en la cómoda de la cama. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Buscó al causante de su pesadilla sin hallarlo.

Trato de hablar no salió nada de su boca. Lo poco que recordaba era haber peleado con Death Mask hasta perder el conocimiento en un bar, después tenía pequeñas imágenes. Ella en sus brazos, un pasillo, las luces del hotel, la brisa nocturna y su rostro sonriendo mientras la penetraba. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Su cuerpo se convulsionó por el dolor y el llanto.

― Esperaba que despertaras. En el último round te desmayaste. No aguantas nada igual que en la batalla.

El caballero de Cáncer estaba sentado en un sofá, con una cerveza, cubierto por una bata de baño azul. Su sonrisa sarcástica e irritable, pensando en lo que seguiría. Se acercó a Elda y dejo la cerveza en el buro, se quitó la bata. Iba a pedir que parara pero su voz estaba ronca.

― Abre la boca… ― Elda cerró los ojos y abrió despacio. No comprendía porque su cuerpo estaba respondiendo.

Sintió el miembro del italiano caliente y el olor que despedía la despertó. Comenzó a meterlo hasta la garganta sin ayuda de sus manos, no podía moverse. Oía los gemidos masculinos. Las manos gruesas del mayo enredaban sus cabellos cortos, guiando su propio ritmo. Lo vio tomar de la cerveza con la mano libre.

― Eres mía, Elda… ― decía con los ojos cerrados.

Después de diez minutos la alejó con una mano en su frente. Elda no entendía pero quería seguir dándole placer. La sonrisa de Death era hermosa, larga y lacónica. Al momento se encontró sobre ella y la besó. Abrió su boca por completo para jugar con su lengua. Ella lo abrazó, su piel se sentía caliente y olía a jabón. Debió darse un baño mientras ella dormía. Sus cabellos eran sedosos y delgados. ¿Esto era un caballero dorado? ¿Por qué estaba a su merced?

― Abre las piernas… así, muy bien. Muéstrame― ante la orden, Elda bajó sus manos hasta su parte más íntima y abrió los labios superiores frente a la mirada lasciva del cangrejo.

Al instante sintió su lengua invadir esa zona. Elda comenzó a mover sus caderas, aun manteniendo la posición que él pidió. Las terminales nerviosas de su cerebro no le funcionaban. Por la espina dorsal recorría un cosquilleo que llegaba hasta su vientre. Aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas. Fue entonces que el italiano se detuvo.

― No tan rápido… no te vas a venir, hasta que me supliques.

Elda tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Aún tenía la sensación de la lengua hábil entre sus piernas y no dejaba de moverse. Comenzó a meter sus propios dedos. Mask se sentó, deleitado al ver como se masturbaba.

― Aprendes rápido, en dos horas ya te sabes mover…

Sus ojos miraban el techo. Su cuerpo le pedía que metiera tres dedos al mismo tiempo y con la otra mano libre jugaba con sus pechos. Como si mirara un documental, Mask acariciaba su barbilla y un poco su miembro. Después de cinco minutos, Elda terminó entre sus dedos, manchando las sabanas que ya de por sí tenían fluidos y sangre.

― Ven― ordenó de nuevo el caballero― súbete. Me la pusiste muy dura, arréglalo.

Con dificultad fue hasta él. Abrió sus piernas antes de dejar caer sus nalgas en el miembro de su amante. Death tiró de sus cabellos cortos para poder morder su cuello. Ella tomó el glande en sus manos y lo introdujo dentro de ella. Comenzó a gemir y quejarse de las mordidas y caricias duras que sentía en su cuerpo. Mordió sus pezones, arañó su espalda. Elda se movía de arriba abajo, dejando que el falo entrara lo más profundo en su cuerpo.

― Vamos, di algo… dime algo sucio… Dime que quieres matarme, que me odias, que te doy asco… dímelo. Eso me excita.

Elda estaba asustada, su mirada era fuerte y parecía que en cada embestida quería matarla. Dejo que su cuerpo continuara moviéndose hasta que por fin pudo soltar una palabra. Con voz ronca y baja susurró en el oído de Death Mask.

― Mátame… ya no soy digna de ser una Saintia.

Fue como si le hubiera ofendido en lo más profundo. Con violencia la arrojo a la cama y comenzó de nuevo las arremetidas de manera que doliera, incluso a él. Elda gemía mientras intentaba aferrarse a la cabecera.

― Por favor… ― entre lágrimas y saliva.

― No te voy a matar. No ahora que encontramos algo divertido.

Al amanecer, Elda tenía hematomas y hemorragias pequeñas en los labios, la nariz, entre sus piernas, arañazos y saliva que se quedó como una laca en su piel. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, el Sol dio de lleno en la habitación. Pudo notar hasta ese momento que se trataba de un hotel lujoso, de cinco estrellas y que Death Mask salía del baño completamente desnudo, secándose el cabello. Ella también quería un baño y dos analgésicos. Estiró la mano intentando tocarlo. Entre los rayos de Sol que se filtraban en su espalda, parecía tan divino, brillante como su armadura, pero era repúgnate.

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó frío.

Elda no respondió. Sólo extendía su mano, ya no entendía sí era realidad o sus visiones.

― Estoy cansado, Elda no te voy a coger ahorita, es de mañana. Desayunaré algo y quizá más tarde.

Lo vio vestirse, tomar un traje gris y calzarse. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde va? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que se fuera? ¿Qué cosa fue lo que le hizo? Con esfuerzo volvió a articular palabra.

― Agua…

― Elda, no tienes cinco años, en la mesa y en la nevera hay agua. No te voy a cuidar todo el tiempo. Apenas si me cuido a mí mismo ― mientras subía el cierre del pantalón―Date un baño, estas asquerosa. Pide algo de comida en la recepción. Cuando entre la señora del servicio a cambiar las sabanas tú no digas nada. Volveré más tarde.

¿La pensaba dejar sola? Sus ojos incrédulos lo seguían por toda la habitación. Buscaba su reloj, las mancuernas de su camisa y la corbata. Siguió sin sonar nada de su boca. Terminó de arreglarse mirándose al espejo, acomodando sus cabellos azules, puso perfume en las muñecas y el cuello. Por el espejo pudo ver a Elda con su mirada de asombro y tristeza.

― ¿Ya me amas? Estas loca― tomó la caja de pandora y caminó a la puerta― te veré más tarde…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y ella se hizo un mar de lágrimas. Después de una hora, se recompuso. Buscó algo que la vistiera, encontró la playera negra de Death Mask y la uso. Apestaba a él, cigarro, loción y alcohol. Sus piernas al contacto con el suelo se quebraron y cayó. Se arrastró hasta el baño. Orinó antes de meterse a la tina. Necesitaba relajar sus músculos. Notó como el agua disolvía el sudor, semen y la sangre. Metió su cabeza en las rodillas y lloró. Un sonido la distrajo de su miseria. Alguien entró a la habitación, supuso era la mujer del servicio. Se quedó en el baño por dos horas aproximadamente. El agua caliente y el vapor relajaron sus músculos y su garganta. Mientras secaba su cabello frente al espejo.

Sólo recuerda la discusión acalorada en la calle y el bar. Pelear con todas sus fuerzas, maldecirlo, odiarlo y ser vencida en menos de media hora.

― ¿Qué patética soy? Como pude creer que podía vencer a un caballero dorado… jamás. Sólo soy una Saintia y creo que eso ya tampoco.

Salió del baño. Notó que las sabanas estaban limpias. Buscó la nevera y abrió una botella de agua. En la mesa había una carpeta abierta y hojas. La misión a la que Athena los mando para "limar" sus diferencias. Era por el bien de ambos y de todos. Ya que siempre estaban discutiendo y a veces se ofendían tan fuerte que terminaban peleando. Shura y Katya tenían que separarlos. Así que Saori los envió juntos a los Balcanes para investigar una villa romanee.

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo… ella siguiera odiándolo. Death Mask había revivido tres veces y esta última fue por la gracia de Zeus como favor a Athena. Él tampoco había cambiado mucho. Y menos con lo que había hecho. Buscó su ropa pero no había nada. El muy bastardo debió tirarla para que ella no pudiera salir de la habitación. Eso no impidió que caminara a la puerta que estaba cerrada. La única forma de abrir era con una tarjeta. Pudo destruir la puerta, tenía ese poder, pero… ¿Y luego? ¿Con que cara miraría a Athena? Ya no era digna de ser una Saintia además… harían muchas preguntas si regresaba sola. Por otra parte su cuerpo no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente lo sucedido. Ni porque Artemisa la bañara con pureza por una semana. Esto estaba más adentro…

Pidió comida. El servicio tardo en llegar media hora. Al ver la puerta abierta, no se movió. Decidió quedarse. Si no era ahí a donde más. Puede que Death Mask la haya tomado como su juguete sexual o un entretenimiento pero tampoco podía ya volver. Trató de comer el sándwich y las papas con soda que pidió. Encendió el televisor. Un comercial hizo recordar a sus compañeras. Mii y su elegancia, Shoko y su tozudez, Katya y su sabiduría, Xiaoling y la inocencia. ¿La extrañarían?

A las diez de la noche regresó Death Mask. Lucia como un Salaryman, aventó la caja de pandora, se arrancó la corbata, los zapatos volaron, el saco y los pantalones. Desabotonó su camisa mientras caminaba a Elda.

― Veo que comiste y te bañaste― aún llevaba la playera negra de él― quítate eso, está sucio. Te traje un cambio de ropa.

― ¿Qué?

― La otra estaba sucia, llena de licor y no te digo que más…

― Eres un cerdo

― ¿Ya te sale la voz?

― ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

― ¡Yo! Elda, tú estabas tan ebria que me besaste y estabas maldiciéndome mientras me toqueteabas… una cosa llevo a la otra, alcohol, tu odio y mis ganas de callarte el hocico.

― Entonces porque…

― ¿Qué? Quieres culparme de tus impulsos… me hago responsable de los míos. De mi degenere, pero no de cómo te sientes tú.

― No recuerdo mucho… me siento mal. ¿Debiste drogarme.

― No soy tan cobarde para coger con una mujer indefensa. Tú sabias bien lo que estabas haciendo. Velo de esta forma, Eldita. El objetivo de Athena se hizo. Ya "arreglamos" nuestras diferencias… y de qué forma.

Antes de espetar algo. Lo vio caminar a ella. Sólo estaba en boxers y se acariciaba el falo.

― Ven… chupamela…

Elda iba a decir algo pero la violencia con la que su rostro se estrelló entre las piernas de Death Mask no pudo responder. Esta vez lo hizo de forma consiente. Su cuerpo volvió a responder a él de manera automática. Antes de entrar en ella le preguntó.

― ¿P-por qué mi cuerpo responde a ti?― preguntó nerviosa, con las mejillas rojas. El canceriano sonrió.

― Nada... acepta que te gusta.

Dejó que su pasión se consumiera. Puso la mente en blanco y sintió toda la fogosidad y fuerza del italiano en ella. Lo hicieron tres veces más hasta que él se cansó. Él fue a darse un baño. Elda buscó entre las bolsas donde se encontraba su nueva ropa. Dos jeans, dos playeras, un par de tenis y dos conjuntos de lencería.

― Con qué cara volveré a Grecia― dijo viendo la ropa que compró para ella. Al parecer la conocía bastante porque toda esa ropa era de su estilo. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Después de quince minutos, ella entró a darse una ducha. Era casi media noche. Al salir vio a Death Mask comiendo un pan con café en la cama mientras miraba la televisión.

― Ni siquiera me dijiste como fue con la misión.― preguntó Elda sentándose en la cama, dando su espalda.

― ¿Cuál misión? Esto fue chorrada de Athena, no había nada, sólo fui a perder mi tiempo con los romaníes y a que me leyeran la mano y beber, beber buen vino.

― Quiere decir que esto fue plan de ella…

― No sé…― respondió indiferente sin apartar la vista del televisor.

― Esto no es una relación, Death…

Él la miró, abrió los brazos como señal de que ella se acercara para ser abrazada. Elda se acurrucó en su pecho. Su abrazó era como las pinzas de un cangrejo. Olía distinto, a shampoo y café. Elda cerró los ojos quería dormir. Mañana regresarían al Santuario.

― No, esto no es una relación, Elda.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **No es final abierto, está claro que estos dos se van a seguir viendo para hacer sus cositas sucias, pero de eso a que haya un sentimiento romántico no lo veo así, incluso la misma Elda en sus meditaciones sólo reconoce que es su cuerpo quien lo desea y no su corazón. Awwww**_

 _ **Me costó un mundo este fic, no por el hentai, sino por la trama en si y la cuestión de timeline.**_

 _ **Gracias y abrazos, espero estar de vuelta muy pronto. Es que ya tengo un nuevo trabajo: D y necesito terminar proyectos de la vida real.**_


End file.
